


See it Through

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bounty Hunter Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Smuggler Kylo Ren, the start of something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo was used to losing everything, after what happened with the First Order, but when he loses his shipment, it was once too often. He knows it's time to take things into his own hands, so Kylo can get what he is owed. The only problem is that he knows he can't do it alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveljerome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveljerome/gifts).



> The second of the two giveaway dabbles. For sitharmitage, hope you enjoy it!

Kylo sighed as he pried off the wall to look at the last part of his transport, there was almost nothing left. Almost every single one of his hideouts in the ship had been found and stripped. At least they let him keep his ship. 

It would have been different if they were on a planet, someone where he would be able to fight back, but once the ship had him pinned down he knew he couldn’t risk killing the intruders without risking his own life. 

Kylo was almost sure he knew who it was, the same people who would pay him upon delivery. It would be a lot easier for the Hutts to use someone already on their payroll to get the products for free. The things that were left to deliver would only just pay for his fuel. 

Kylo remembered when he would have been free to just kill them all, with the Supremacy to back him up. Yet after the Order died all he had managed to get out with was a command shuttle he had enhanced through modification. Half of the modifications were just so that he could continue to control it alone instead of needing a full crew. The rest had been to help with speed and maneuverability. 

It was a good little ship, but there was only so much one little ship could do. 

Kylo ran his hands over the controls, anger raising again. They really should pay for what they had done, he was taking all the risk and they were stealing from him.

Not that he hadn’t been warned, he heard they also traded in slaves, but he had needed the money, his stores getting dangerously low. Now he was no better off and he had wasted four days. 

Kylo ground his teeth, wishing that it was just a few years ago when he could have done something about it. It was worse than them screwing him, it would be every one before and every one to follow. It would be the weapons grade ore they stole off him, and to whomever they sold it too. 

He was powerless alone though, there were to many guards for him to be able to keep the lookouts off him while also fighting the ones inside. Though he doubted he could afford the help of any of the bounty hunters out there that might be worth it. 

Even if he could, Kylo knew he would have to work with them, which could be even more dangerous than working alone if they were incompetent. The helpless feeling decided him though. Kylo was never good at feeling helpless. 

He entered the holonet and then entered his code for one of the few roving black markets. He typed in a few words, and put a price that he would barely be able to afford on the contract. When he set up a channel that they can contact him through without it coming back to him. 

Once it’s done Kylo put it out of his mind and sets a course. 

After all, he would need every credit they paid him, to be able to pay the bounty hunter.

/

Kylo dropped off the last few items he had, and used it to check out the layout of the Hutt’s compound. It gave him a good idea of what he would need to do, with his old saber, and maybe one or two good mercenaries he could clear out the place. 

Most of the Hutt’s money would be kept in a bank, but there would be enough on hand that he could split it with whoever agreed to his starting price and Kylo would still have enough to live on for a while. It would be the break he needed. 

He had been tired since the fall of the First Order, for once he didn’t want a distraction, he just wanted some time where he could sleep and recover from all that he had lost. A month or two would probably be all he could take before he felt the need to do something again, but it would be nice to have the extra funds. 

When he got back to his ship Kylo checked the posting again, it was rather vague so as not to get back to the Hutts who hired him, but obviously it had caught someone’s attention. 

The message on the channel was short, ‘Will take the contract, full payment beforehand, will need pickup.’

There was also coordinates to a pickup site not that far away. It would only be one short jump. 

Kylo sat down with a sigh, they probably weren’t very good if they didn’t have their own ship, but if it came to it maybe they could just be fodder for him to get the job done on his own. At least then he wouldn’t have to share the credits he did find. 

He moved into the system and then sat in orbit, pulling together a sad meal out of rations and the last bit of fruit that was starting to go south. It wasn’t tasty, but it filled his stomach and gave him the energy he needed to go through with this. 

The anger was starting to ware off, but his desperation wasn’t. This was a needed act. It would be payment, both for what they did to him and the slaves they traded in. He knew what it was to be enslaved, it wasn’t until after Snokes death that he tasted freedom. Maybe that was why the First Order fell. He had never been allowed to make his own choices and it left him floundering. 

There was more to it than that, but Kylo shied away from thinking about it too much. He needed to let the past die, he only had himself to live for now.

After sending the full contract and receiving it back signed Kylo brought his ship down, landing where he was told. 

It wasn’t a long wait before he saw the bounty hunter, dusty and in civilian clothing, but there was no mistaking that red hair and that sneer.

“You?”

Kylo’s voice held an accusation as if Hux had planned this to mock him.

“I should have known; the pay is shit and it’s an insane gambit that will probably kill us both.”

“You signed the contract.”

“I need the money to fix my ship, work isn’t good around these parts. Unless you are looking for something long term.”

They looked at each other for a while, Kylo taking in how skinny the general looked. His cheeks were hollow and maybe it was just that the clothing was fitted, but he almost looked small despite his height. His clothing was a dusty red brown that would blend in well where they were going. He only had a small bag and a weapons case with him. 

Hux must be giving him the same once over, because neither of them moved. 

“If you want out of the contract I’ll allow it.”

It probably wouldn’t be safe to bring the manic anyway.

“No, I need the money, I’ll see it through. Let’s just go and get it over with.”

“Get it over with.”

Kylo repeated as they both entered his ship. 

/

It had taken a while to even begin to set up a plan. They had argued as if no time had passed at first, both of them not wanting to listen to the other. It had taken about an hour and one broken glass before they started to actually work out a plan. Kylo sketched out the compound and the areas he felt would be best to enter through, and Hux had grudgingly agreed that he knew what he was talking about. 

The thing that most surprised Kylo thought was that Hux wasn’t just a blowhard, he actually outlined good tactics for a small team like them, if two could really be called a team. Kylo had never known that Hux was a skilled sniper, or that he was could at hand to hand with a dagger. Though in this instance the sniping would probably be what was most needed.

In the end they both gave way and laid out a plan of attack together. It was almost odd how easy it was, how they seemed to fit into the others weakness. 

By the time they ate a sad dinner of rations and a few candies from Hux’s pack they were almost ready to play it out. First though they would be doing a run-through a on a different part of the planet to give them both an idea of how it felt to move within the gravity and to adjust to the winds. 

Kylo helped Hux set up a few targets, and then walked with him to the top of a small hill, it would be similar to what they would face later on. He didn’t need to be with him, but he wanted to see what Hux could do.

Kylo settled down beside him and watched as he took out his weapon. It was a long-range sniper blaster rifle, it look like it had been modified and Kylo was impressed. He hadn’t expected something so nice. 

He stayed quiet and watched as Hux went to work. Hux missed the first shot and paused before making a few adjustments. Then he managed to take out every one of the targets without missing another shot. Hux then went through then again hitting the fragments left behind. It was an impressive show. 

“Very well done.” 

“I wasn’t the top of my class for nothing.”

Hux replied primly, not even able to take a compliment.

“I am going to go down there, I want you to shoot at me so you can adjust to a moving target.”

An eyebrow raised, but Hux had seen him in battle and knew Kylo could deflect a blaster bolt with his saber, so he finally nodded. 

“Good idea.”

It took Kylo a bit to get down the hill again and he stood around where the blaster had hit, then he ignited his saber and the practice began in earnest. 

Hux fired quickly and Kylo actually had to work to deflect the bolts. They kept it up until he was sure Hux was numb and his own body was starting to ache. 

Only then did Hux raise a hand to let him know he was finished. 

Kylo returned to the ship with new found respect for Hux. He’s only ever seen him shouting orders, seeing him work a weapon made Kylo see him in a new light. 

They returned to the ship together. He entered the ship first and took a few minutes to get the sand off of his clothing before walking in deeper, Hux took a little longer and looked as tired as Kylo felt. 

Kylo picked up a few more packages of rations and held one out, he was hungry again, he could guess Hux was as well. 

“I’m sorry all I have is rations.”

“Good enough for me.”

The reply made him wonder if Hux had been going without more often than not. He looked thin enough that Kylo felt he could assume he was struggling as much as he was since the fall of the First Order. Hux had been the face of the Order, it wouldn’t be easy to be so recognisable. He was easily the most hated man in the galaxy, it may have been hard on Kylo, but it would have been almost impossible for Hux.

For the first time he truly sympathised with him.

The way Hux ate only furthered that thought, and in the end Kylo handed him a second ration package. Hux looked at it and then tucked it into his bag with a nod of thanks.

It wasn’t like Hux had lost his looks though, even half starved there was something about him that drew Kylo in.

“I guess we should get some sleep.”

“Will we be good for the night here?”

Kylo nodded.

“I’ll sleep in the crew quarters.”

“I had it stripped for more room for shipping, all that is left is the officers bed, but it’s big enough for the two of us.”

Kylo realised he should have known that that would be a problem, and that Hux wouldn’t have a mat to sleep on, and that he probably wouldn’t want to sleep with him. 

“That’s fine.”

Maybe it was only proof to how tired they both were that Hux agreed. They both got up and walked to the officer’s quarters, Hux had been on his ship before. He knew the way, as if it hadn’t been three years since they had seen each other. 

“I didn’t bring anything to sleep in.”

Hux said with a note of defeat. As tempting as it was to force him to sit in it, Kylo was tired and just wanted to get to bed. He also didn’t want Hux to change his mind and sleep on the floor. Even though it was heavily weighted in denial, Kylo wanted to be close to Hux even after all this time. He felt familiar. 

“You can borrow something.”

Kylo dug through his chest until he found a soft undershirt and an unused pair of underwear. Hux took them and managed to give him a thankful look. He entered the refresher and gave Kylo the space to change himself. 

He stripped and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear before climbing into bed. He should probably have a sonic shower, but he didn’t really feel comfortable leaving Hux alone in his bedroom. So instead he turned off the lights and listened to Hux getting clean. 

It wasn’t long, quick and efficient, much like Hux had always been. 

Then there was a light in the doorway of the bathroom and Kylo could just make Hux out in the darkness of the room. His hair was softer, his frame looking smaller in just the underclothing. 

He watched him cross the room and pause again before pulling back the blankets. His body tucked up next to Kylo’s and he heard him let out a sigh. It felt good, and strangely right to be together like this.

“Tired?”

Hux jerked and moved away a little, obviously having thought that Kylo was already asleep.

“Been a long time since I slept on a First Order issued bed, I forgot how comfortable they are.”

Kylo wouldn’t have called them comfortable and even with how rough he had been living, Kylo realised that Hux had had it so much worse. 

It did feel comfortable with someone pressed against him through. He had missed the way it felt, he hadn’t really been around anyone since the Order ended.

Neither of them spoke again, though Kylo stayed awake for a while, remembering how good it felt to hold someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux woke in a rush, he was too warm, too comfortable, but once he was awake and remembered where he was he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy it. They had moved closer in the night and there was an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg pushed between his own. Hux could feel a thick erection pushed up against his ass, but he knew it was not a comment on him. 

Over all, it felt nice, for once not huddling in his ship wishing he could turn the heating up. That was expensive though, and he couldn’t afford any more fuel. This was one of the few times he could fully enjoy the warmth and not worry.

Hux had never thought he would see Kylo again, let alone end up next to him in bed. Though he had been pleasantly surprised by how well they worked together. Kylo was more focused now, maybe it was the years apart, or the hard living, but he found Kylo didn’t get on his nerves like he used to.

The job didn’t pay much, but he had been grounded on one planet for too long, no one there would hire him and at this point he would have taken anything. Now he was warm and his stomach was full. It was just a bonus that he would actually enjoy it. 

He almost mourned it when Kylo stirred behind him. 

“Morning.”

Kylo mumbled into his hair, moving his hips back so that his erection was no longer pressing into him. Thankfully he didn’t move away fully and Hux didn’t have to worry about losing the warmth he was stealing. 

“Today’s the day.”

He replied, refusing to be the first one to pull away. 

It was too bad that this was the only night that they would share, tomorrow would be back to shivering in his ship. 

“Give me another minute to wake up.”

Hux gave him more than a minute, after all they would have to wait for the Hutts to wake anyway. Hux wasn’t really sure how long they laid there, at one point he started to drift off again. 

Then he was brought back to the real world when Kylo moved behind him, pulling all those warm blankets with him. 

Hux made himself get up and grab his clothing, taking it to the refresher to change. 

At least they were lined and he felt a little bit of the warm return as he finished doing up his jacket. 

When Hux exited he saw that Kylo was already dressed. He didn’t look like the intimidating knight that he used to, instead he looked like any smuggler out there. His trousers looked thick, and he was wearing both a warm shirt and a vest. Although it was still all black Kylo was dressed for warmth and comfort. 

“I guess we should go.”

Kylo nodded.

“There was another smuggler that should be bringing in the other half of the shipment today. The compound will be open to take in the goods. Make sure you take out anyone who might be a lookout, I should be able to take care of the rest.”

“And if you can’t?”

He didn’t know why he was asking, it shouldn’t matter.

“I guess you get a free ship.”

The thought didn’t excite him like it should. 

“We’ll just have to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

/

It had started with four shots, taking out the lookouts first, and then moving onto the guards. As quickly as it begun, Kylo had moved into action below him. Hux had never really been able to appreciate how he moved, the speed that it took for him to use his weapon like that. 

It was a thing of beauty, the power that was used to tear a hutt apart, and if there was one thing Hux respected it was power. 

When Kylo moved inside, Hux stayed outside watching over the door, making sure no one else entered. There were only three that tried. 

Most of the time was spent waiting, but Hux knew he would be in the way if he tried to join the hand to hand, and it was more important to make sure there weren’t any more reinforcements. Thankfully none came. 

Hux was used to waiting in his line of work, so he kept his focus going until he saw Kylo return from inside.

Hux let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding, and he waited until Kylo was almost to him before he put away his weapon. 

“Come help me, they have two cases of NN182.”

Hux looked blankly at Kylo, he wasn’t even sure what that was.

“Corellian whiskey!”

Whiskey Hux knew, he could do with a victory drink. Hux remembered a time when he would curl his lip up at looting, but Hux was long past that time. Sharing a drink and getting the credits owed would make this one of the best days he’d had in a long time. 

He followed behind Kylo, his blaster strapped to his back. He felt nervous entering, like someone should be still watching the outside. 

“I almost missed it.”

There was a hint of real excitement in Kylo’s voice. It was odd how handsome he could be when he was still covered in blood. 

Hux followed him, wincing at the scent of the torn-up bodies. It was so much more unpleasant up close. At the back there was a few crates and Kylo opened one up, waiting for Hux to look inside. Hux looked at the bottles and grabbed one. 

He twisted the cap and watched horror cross Kylo’s face.

“What are you doing?”

Hux took a swig and let the taste flow through his mouth before swallowing it, it wasn’t bad at all.

“What does it look like?”

“One case is worth more than my ship! You can’t just drink it.”

Hux looked at the open bottle, and took another drink. It was already open, it wasn’t like he could spit what he had already drank back in. When Hux finished he held it out to Kylo and waited for him to grudgingly take it, his lips pressed together in annoyance.

“How do you know about this anyway? It’s not the type of thing you learn in the Order.”

Kylo took a drink and made a small sound.

“My father was a smuggler, he always talked about it. He moved a case once.” 

Hux had never known that, he wondered how much he didn’t know about Kylo. Most of what he knew was from Snoke, but he had long since learned that Snoke was a liar. 

“Are you expecting us to carry a case each back to your ship?”

It wasn’t a short walk, and it would keep their hands busy if anyone attacked.

“There has to be a grav pallet around here somewhere, they used one on my last shipment.”

Kylo handed back the bottle and Hux took it. It didn’t take long for Kylo to return with a grav pallet, and by then Hux was warmed by the alcohol. Hux still helped him load up the two crates, even though he probably wouldn’t need the help. 

“I’ll still split the profits, even though you opened a bottle.”

Hux didn’t fully understand how a few bottles could cost so much, and he just couldn’t hang his hopes on it yet. 

He was much fonder of the credits they found, it wasn’t a massive amount, but it was more than he was being paid for the job. It was tangible to him. 

Hux remained tense the whole way back to the ship, even if they made it back without incident he felt like he had to watch his back. He could only relax once the blast doors opened.

There was a pause, and Hux wondered if Kylo was also regretting that this excursion was coming to an end. It was nice to be with someone he knew, and who had been through the same things as him. Who had lost everything at the hands of a few rebels. 

Once the crates were secured in the hold Hux settled into one of the seats and watched Kylo work the ship and bring them up and out of the atmosphere. His stomach twisted at the thought of the end. 

It was only one day, it shouldn’t bother him so much.

He looked over at Kylo, he was concentrating as he brought them up high enough to jump to hyperspace. Kylo was chewing on his plush bottom lip. 

Neither of them spoke until Kylo brought them back down, passing almost an hour in comfortable silence. 

Hux wondered when it became so easy to be around Kylo. 

“I can just take the credits, you don’t have to split the sales with me.”

It felt fair enough, and he wouldn’t even know where to sell the whiskey anyway.

Kylo replied, but he spoke too low for Hux to hear.

“What?”

“You could stay.”

“With you?”

“I could use a partner, and you could use a working ship.”

Hux hated that he wanted it, that it felt good to be able to actually complete a job and get paid. It felt good to be with Kylo. 

He didn’t reply right away, and Kylo continued.

“It was a stupid idea.”

“No, I’ll do it.”

Kylo got one of his charming smiles and Hux returned it.

“You’ll have to speak with me before you take a job though, and I’ll do the same.”

“You’ll have to share your bed.”

Kylo’s eyes were dancing with delight, he reached out and rested his hand on Hux’s thigh.

“I think I can deal with that.”

Hux covered it with his own, not yet sure where this was going, but wherever it was, Hux wanted see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> and you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
